


Spring Cleaning (But In Fall)

by Axel (MaiKeehl)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Marking, Multi, Pack Bonding, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader has a praise kink, Rough Sex, Spring Cleaning (in fall), Technically a blending of multiple routes but it doesn’t matter reallY, Werewolves, all you need to know is everyone is gay and in love and happy and alive.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKeehl/pseuds/Axel
Summary: For once you and Farz both agree on something; The human remains in the closet just have to go.It’s a shame nothing ever really gets cleaned because the three of you can’t keep your hands off of each other for more than two minutes





	Spring Cleaning (But In Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no idea how to write porn okay  
I also wrote this ages ago and only just found the strength to post it.
> 
> Also Vincent....I hated him so much but god damn it the wolf boy pulled my heart strings and made me like him anyway so I’m not even sorry for how sappy this shit is. 
> 
> Reader is gender neutral and never referenced by name so go crazy ahhhh go stupid enjoy
> 
> PS: Farz isn’t allowed to die

“Where do you want these ones?” You heave, holding up two massive, off-colour pillows. Both are obviously covered in an assortment of old, colourful stains, but overall look relatively clean in comparison to some of the junk you’ve heaved to and from the rooms today.

You stand in the middle of the room; facing the doorway, just outside the light that streams in the windows, halfway between the bed and the Cupboard of Literal Skeletons. Ugh.

This whole thing started ‘cause you and Farz came to a Once in a Blue Moon agreement that it was both unsanitary and- as shown by your case- unsafe to keep remains in the wardrobe; lest some disoriented one night stand wander into it-  _ again _ ,  _ as shown by your case.  _

Either way, the day had evolved into a full episode of Spring Cleaning (in Fall) where the entire bedroom got a renovation to make room for your status as a full member of the house, and remove anything covered in Remains.

(You only asked once how they were going to get rid of the body. When Vince shrugged shallowly, dragging the festering carcass into a bin bag, mumbling quietly about how he knows a guy who would love this kinda shit, you decided you really didn't want to know.)

You hear Vincent huff quietly, picking up another set of bags that Farz had messily tied up and deposited in front of him. “Darlin I told ya’ I don't really care, just throw them wherever- it's just gonna get messed up when we fuck anyway.” 

“If they're clean you can just put them on the bed,” Farz pokes his head through the doorway, smirking sarcastically at you, “or the couch, or the nest, or in the bunker.”

You throw a pillow at him as he talks, missing by a mile as the heavy luggage arely makes it half the distance between you and the doorway. The point is still made, however, and Farz barks a laugh before slipping back out of the room.

The room itself is small, and cold, with little by way of personal belongings. The soft green walls and the various wallets and coats thrown around are the most personal touches this room has. You can imagine your bags hanging from the pegs, your phone charging with the other two in the corner, and various post-it notes with your name on dotted around the fridge.

You think you should really try and think of a way of broaching the subject with Vincent about going back to your apartment to pick up your stuff, hopefully you and Farz can word it in a way that doesn't set off his temper too much.

You can imagine your fish tank sitting on the shelf in the corner, your clothes scattered in between two raggedy sets of clothes that belong to your...flatmates? Packmates?

Boyfriends?

The doorway fills once again.

“Hey, what are we?” The question leaves your mouth before you can think, and you watch as Vincent stops suddenly in the doorway, eyes wide and brows furrowed.

“Uhh, two humans and a werewolf?” He supplies, quizzically.

“No, no- I mean- yes that's what we are, but I mean; What are  _ we? _ Are we like, packmates? Dating? Bonded for life by the mysterious forces of nature?”

Your arms raise and wave, gesturing as you struggle to hold up the massive pillow still in your hand.

“Uh-  _ Yes _ .” Vincent’s face twists in amusement.

“Yes? Yes  _ What _ ?”

“Yes to all of the above, we’re a big pan-gay sob story family of a wolf and two wolf fuckers who are linked by the-” Farz squeezes past Vincent, picking up pillows and the like as he goes, “-weird ass forces of Fate and Boning.”

You laugh, dropping the other pillow and draping yourself over Farz’s back when he gets close enough, blowing air cooly onto his ear and shoving your cold hands under his shirt. Vincent laughs quietly from the doorway, crossing his arms and watching closely as he leans against the wall. 

A startled voice claws its way out of Farz’s throat, and you see him blush and pout as he drops the pillows and grabs onto your arms in warning. A very sharp “Watch It” goes unsaid.

“Psst Wait a minute-” you whisper, getting closer to Farz’s ear though you know Vincent can hear. “What about if we put on a little show, get Vince a little present from us to him y’know.”

Farz stills a bit, and you see his eyes dart from you to Vincent a few times, who has stopped laughing and is watching more intently. Farz snarls a little under his breath and loosens his grip on your arms. Well, that’s as much a Go Ahead from Farz as you’re ever gonna get, until you start making him really beg for what he wants.

You move one of your hands up slowly, cold fingers running trails up his tummy and ribs. Farz shivers subtly as your hand darts high enough to brush against his chest and brush barely across his nipple. If he wants you to touch him more, he’ll have to really work his vocal cords for it, Vincent likes him begging. 

By the doorway you can see Vincent watching intensely, a grin wide across his face. You wink at him and press your nails slightly into Farz’s skin, raking harshly across his nipple a little and clinging to his hip as he flinches forwards into your touch.

You slip your hand downwards, playing with the top of his jeans before running your fingers across the front. Farz wiggles slightly in your grip, subtly pushing his crotch into your hand and glaring daggers at you from the corner of his eye like a command. A harsh “get on with it” that hangs unspoken in the tense air.

The softie in you gives in to the demand, applying more pressure and rubbing absentmindedly while you blow on and bite at his neck where it meets his collar. You pull your other hand out from under his shirt and lift it to his hair, gripping it harshly and listening to him panting heavily near your ear in reply.

You can hear Vincent rumbling happily from the doorway, a low excited whine wrenching out of his throat where he grips the doorway tightly.

You can imagine, so vividly, perked up ears and a tail wagging excitedly behind him.

“Y’all are playing a fun game, should go into show business with an act like that, though some crowds might need a bit more to tide them over.” Ah yes- Vincent’s roundabout way of saying he wants you to hurry up.

Usually you're large canine boyfriend is straight to the point- blunt to the point of crudeness. It's only when playing games will he ever beat around the bush at what he wants- not that it matters. You’ve been here long enough to understand, and even when you don't Farz is there to take the lead.

You roughly pull on his hair, forcing his head back and biting into the corner of his neck and shoulders; it's just below a large bite from Vincent the night before. Farz yelps, voice trailing off into a moan that ricochets through the quiet room. You use that opportunity to sneak another look at Vincent, who's casually unbuttoning his jeans, and decide to mirror that by reaching for the button on the pants Farz wore today. It came away easily, and you pulled the front of them down enough so you could grasp Farz’s cock into the open for your shared boyfriend to see.

Next thing you know, Vincent has moved closer, picking the two up you up and dropping onto the bed with the two of you in his lap in an awkward bundle.

In the movement you and Farz have turned to face each other, your leg in between his lap as you straddle his own leg.

“You two were too pretty, I wanted front row seats.” Vincent drawls in a low voice, leaning his head against Farz’s- who back leans against his chest.

He takes one hand and winds it into Farz’s hair before wrenching his head to the side so he can pepper his neck with bites and kisses. You notice that he leaves your bite uncovered, letting it sit proud against the blanket of marks surrounding it.

Vincent’s other hand rises to cup your cheek, pressing a thumb into your mouth as he angles your head down. Oh- he wants you to-

Got it.

You shimmy your way down to kneel on the floor, making sure to press your knee into Farz’s crotch on the way down, before settling between both his and Vincent's thighs. Vincent's hand has moved from your jaw to Farz’s hip, digging his nails into the skin of his abdomen.

You pull out Farz's cock further, licking your way up the shaft and rubbing circles into the base with your thumb. Your other hand migrates north, grasping onto Vincent's belt loops before moving up and ghosting across his side softly.

As you give teasing licks to Farz's cock, you feel his hand settle in your hair, nails digging in painfully to your scalp as encouragement. At his touch, you pull away from the shaft to press kisses to the tip teasingly, before taking as much as you can into your mouth.

Almost immediately the encouraging grip in your hair turns forceful, nails diving deeper into your skin and hair pulled painfully as your head is forced down on his cock. You choke slightly, using your hands to brace yourself on either side of the hips below you- Farz, Vincent, it doesn't matter. You've known for a while now nothing is ever gentle with these two. You head begins moving at a steady pace, hands gripping belts and waistbands desperately for a steady anchor, and you hear Farz's muffled moans and gasps above you.

He's begging, clawing at you and Vincent. His cock is warm, heavy on your tongue and solid as it hits the back of your throat.

“Yer so needy, you little shit.” You can barely make out Vincent talking quietly to Farz, in between kisses and licks and bites. “Look how well they're swallowing you up, and you can't even say thank you? Slut.”

Farz gargles out a keening sound, gripping tighter to your head. You feel a flash of pain before line of liquid drip down your face, slowly, and a few beads of red fall delicately onto the skin below you. In response, you take care to press your tongue hard against the soft vein on the underside of his cock, raking your teeth in a sharp motion against the skin.

Farz is talking again, each word accentuates and padded with gasps.

“-so good, thank you yes please feels- yes-” Oh.

A thrum of warmth flows through you, and you redouble your efforts, dragging the scrape of teeth across his shaft occasionally. Above you, Farz's movement is a constant restless shuffle, an attempt to press harder against your mouth, as well as to move more thoroughly against what you can only imagine to be Vincent's dick thrusting against his still clothed ass.

With another harsh drag of your teeth on Farz's cock on the way back up towards the tip, he stills, hot bursts of salty cum flowing down your throat and you swallow as best you can. You pull away with a quietly exaggerated slurping noise, and trails of liquid escape, dripping down your chin. Before you can wipe them off, your head is pulled up by another, larger hand.

Farz flops dramatically to the side on the bed, hand detangling from the bloody and dishevelled mess of your hair. Vincent however hoists you up, onto his lap, and takes a moment to lick away the blood and cum from your face.

“You did great, darling, you're such a clever scheming tease but you look so good doing it.” He mumbles into your ear, in between nibbles. You know you’re dripping by now, ruining the pair of Vincent's boxers that you stole.

(You really need to somehow convince Vince to let you go back to your place to pick up your stuff.)

Vincent pulls back, grinning widely at you. “Enough mushy shit for you, hon?” His tone is teasing, but you can hear the low want and the fragile patience in its wake. You nod, tilting your head to the side and smashing your lips together.

The kiss is more like a bite, all teeth and feral eagerness, you can feel your lip sting from being cut open, and the metallic taste of blood so familiar is back.

Vincent lifts you up, breaking the kiss to drop you firmly on your knees on the bed, half above Farz with your arms caging in his shoulders and your face hovering above his own. You feel Vincent pull away his boxers that you're wearing, leaving bites all down your spines from where your shirt has lifted.

You spend a moment trying not to stare at Farz, but in the proximity it's impossible not to, so you decide to do something better. You pepper his face with kisses before connecting your mouths. His arms raise, one reaching up to grab the back of your neck, the other reaching down to brush firm fingers against your opening.

In the next moment, you feel Vincent pushing into you harshly, sheathing himself fully into you as a moan is ripped from your throat.

It hurts, even lubricated, but after all this time you wouldn't expect anything different. Vincent is leaning over your back, claws digging into the sides of your thighs with his hips smacking loudly against you with every harsh thrust.

Farz is rumbling, leaving soft praises and harsh bites against your lips and jaw and neck, hand wound through your hair like a leash.

You feel warm, sandwiched between your boyfriends like this, thoroughly fucked and tingling with the unending praise that falls from their mouths. It's overwhelming.

Vincent's hand reaches forwards, skimming up your body and trailing over your chest, before firmly stroking his thumb over your nipple as he pants into your ear.

“C’mon darling, little more- fuck- you're doing so good, you’re so fucking good.”

His voice is dripping, a low growl in the back of his throat as his dick fucks into you harder, and he's so big, so warm-

You hear a harsh, broken crying, ongoing and sobbing in pleasure and you know it's your own broken voice, rising with every fast thrust, a constant stream at the warmth of praise. 

Vincent bats away Farz’s hands, grabbing you forcefully as he pulls you suddenly upright, his hand on your chest as the other hand curls around and holds firm to the inside of your thigh. He fucks into you, sweat and saliva pooling over both of your skin, and bites into your shoulder, releasing inside you. His cum drips out, down his dick and across your thighs as he continues pounding.

Farz sits up, his hands rubbing at you as his mouth attaches to the other side of your neck. 

A tightrope is stretching inside you, tighter and tighter as pressure builds.

“Come on, fucking cum already,” Farz hisses, laying a hand over Vincent's on your thigh and ghosting his other hand across your crotch. It's almost affectionate, and with another solid thrust from Vincent the tightrope snaps, your voice ripping out of you in a painful scream, your hands clinging to the both of them with as much force as you can muster. It's not much, but they both chuckle at the effort.

The aftermath of your orgasm drips down your thighs and off farz’s thigh between your own, and your whole body feels loose and warm, entangled between the two of them.

“So,” Vincent drawls, pulling out and dragging off his shirt, “that was fucking amazing, y'all are allowed to do that any time.” He uses the fabric to mop the three of you up lazily, before throwing it over to a pile in the corner.

You feel hazy and warm, wrapped between them. “Hah, we might do. Farz should loosen up more.”

“Fuck you.” Despite the words, a grin is bloody across Farz’s face, and the words have a lazy tone. “We have to clean again now, you utter dipshits.”

Vincent laughs, scooping the two of you up and flopping casually on top of you, snuggling into the bed covers. 

You can't help but laugh, trapped under your boyfriends arm, and you reach over to poke Farz’s cheek. “Yeah I think that's a no,  _ sugarplum- _ ” your voice dips into a mock southern drawl, and you hear a laugh muffled into the pillow below you, “- so how about we just leave it until tomorrow?”

Not that you really have a choice, and by the look on Farz’s face, he knows it too.

He huffs- a mocking sound- and snuggles into Vincent's arm, turning away from you. 

It's fine, it's all good; you think to yourself, this is good.

You snuggle in as well, getting comfy in the sheets below you as the warm tiredness of your body starts to let you drift away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So which one of y'all are gonna suck my dick later, huh?”

Scratch that. It’s werewolf murder time.


End file.
